


【葡萄橙】利刃与泪珠

by jhscqeq



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22918900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhscqeq/pseuds/jhscqeq
Summary: 小人鱼x王子，强制爱毁童年预警。
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	【葡萄橙】利刃与泪珠

我要用爱情做利刃/我要能掌控生死簿/不仅仅是尊重/不仅仅是微笑/我要全部

人们都说，王子有一条小人鱼。

葛叶紘汰脚步轻盈地走进房间，他抱着一只毛茸茸的白色兔子，还穿着打猎时的长靴，背后背着箭筒。  
“阿实！”他喜气洋洋地喊了一声。  
这个房间很是奇怪，在铺着朱红色长毛圆毯的地板中央，放着的不是桌子，却是一个巨大的白瓷缸。  
一个上身只披了一件衬衫的少年趴在边沿，只露出肩膀。他原本正闭目养神，听到声音露出笑容来，望向紘汰。  
“你一个人会不会无聊？我给你带了这个！”紘汰抱着兔子在他旁边跪下来，堂堂一国王子就这么坐在地毯上，献宝一样给少年看那只兔子后腿上包扎的布条。兔子却突然猛烈反抗起来，抬起另一条没受伤的腿狠狠蹬了他一脚。  
“呃，它刚刚还蛮听话的……你喜不喜欢？”  
少年歪过头，开心地点点头。缸里突然翻起一条鱼尾，尾鳍哗啦搭到缸边，水珠飞溅。  
“呜哇！阿实！”紘汰抬手挡水，兔子嗖地跳了出去，“别跑！”  
人鱼少年支着下巴，笑得乖巧无辜。

王子殿下在海上遇到妖魔，落水险些丧命，是小人鱼救了他，自己却被施了法术，无法开口说话。他有乌黑的头发，胜过最柔顺的绸缎；有深紫色的眼睛，仿佛水晶一般；他落下的眼泪会化作一颗颗圆润洁白的珍珠。如果可以听到他的声音就好了，那一定是世界上最美妙的嗓音。  
不过，可惜……

“你打猎就带回来这个？”  
一瘸一拐的兔子没能跑远，被人抓住耳朵拎了起来，只能在空中徒劳地蹬腿。  
茶发青年站在门口，拎起兔子打量。他容貌俊美，黑色立领礼服上有红线刺绣，闪亮的尖头皮鞋踩在门口地毯上——真是华美异常，扎眼极了。  
“戒斗！”紘汰抹了一把脸上的水，狼狈地爬起来。人鱼伸出手想牵住他衣袖，抓了个空。紘汰急急朝门口跑过去，“你不要这样拎它耳朵，会受伤的。”  
“关我什么事？”戒斗挑眉，把兔子抛给紘汰，看人手忙脚乱接住了，还要补上一句：“你捡回来的东西，宫里还养得下么？”  
“那是因为很可怜……”紘汰鼓起腮帮子。  
人鱼在紘汰身后，少年天真温柔的神色变了，冷冷地看着戒斗。他确信这位邻国的王子意有所指，但事实是，戒斗从头至尾没有看他一眼，而紘汰说的“可怜”这个词最为刺耳。  
最后紘汰把兔子给小人鱼留下了，满脸不情愿地跟着戒斗去见他的女王姐姐。

可惜……王子已经有了婚约。

房间骤然空了，人鱼少年倚靠在缸里，百无聊赖地捞起一捧水挥到空中，水花从他白皙纤长的指缝间漏下，如破碎的宝石一般，又正如此刻映照的他美丽的面容。  
兔子缩进了橱柜和墙角的夹缝，耳朵不安地竖起转来转去，好像感受到了捕食者的气息。

光实第一次见到葛叶紘汰是在茫茫的海上。那天夜里星星很好，海上微波荡漾，他双臂交叠趴在礁石上，深紫色的鱼尾拍打着浪花，在星光下闪烁出妖艳的色彩。  
大海深处传来幽幽的歌声。黑发青年靠在船舷上，初听到歌声时还有些疑惑不定，不禁探出身子侧耳聆听那旋律。  
他当然是看不到人鱼的。  
光实有些恶趣味地想：他会用什么姿势跳进水里呢？  
在人鱼听来只是普通的曲子，有魔力的旋律落在人类耳中却会勾魂摄魄，引得他们陷入幻境船毁人亡。因此许多有经验的老水手都会在深入海域后，每每入夜便塞住耳朵，但总有蠢人不信邪不是吗？  
人鱼的王禁止他们接触人类，但他兄长是没法约束所有人的。光实对这些小动作没有兴趣，向来不会多管闲事，只是一时兴起看看戏。他很久没有浮上水面了，海上也实在没有什么可看的。  
但，他等了半晌，没有等到那个人跳下来。青年轻轻摇晃着脑袋，快活地抬起鞋跟敲打着甲板，好像在用舞步迎合着音乐。  
欸？  
人鱼心生疑惑，他忍不住小心探出头，想要看清船上那个人的模样。就在这时，船上传来一阵骚动，有人吵吵嚷嚷，随后传来重物落水的声音。  
光实第一次听到了他的声音：“裕也！”  
又是扑通一声，有人跟着跳了下来。

大海是很危险的，对人类来说。  
小人鱼用尾巴托起了人类的重量。那个大傻瓜为了救人差点被发狂的疯子拽进水里溺死，却怎么都不肯松手，是光实硬掰开他的手指。  
那个水手已经没救了，他在执着什么呢？  
“裕也……”那个人呛了水，咳嗽着，竟然还在反抗。光实有些烦躁，想把他丢进水里，却在那一瞬看清了那人的脸。  
是成年男性的模样，容貌自然比不上人鱼精致美丽，发丝被浸湿了狼狈地黏在脸上，那双大眼睛却像孩童一样清澈发光，被海水冻得发白的嘴唇微微颤抖。  
光实抱着他往附近的礁石游去。船只搜寻打捞需要一点时间，光实把他半个人拖上石头，自己也爬上去趴在旁边，仔细看着昏迷过去的人类青年的模样。  
是脸被打湿了吗？不，那是泪水……他的眼睛里贮满了泪水，失去意识的前一刻一颗颗泪珠滑落下来，在星光下熠熠生辉。  
他伸出手指，触碰了那泪珠，遗憾地发现它破碎在指尖。

这几天葛叶紘汰很忙。  
皇宫要举办盛大的舞会，第一支开场舞一定要王子和未婚夫一起跳。  
“我不是不喜欢跳舞，但是……”他趴在缸边，手耷拉下来晃来晃去地玩水，“阿实你知道的，我不擅长那种……”  
光实侧趴着，头歪过来枕着手，盯着他头发里冒出一点耳尖。  
——想亲上去。  
“今天我踩了好几下戒斗呢，又被他说了。”紘汰嘟嘟哝哝。  
人鱼少年听到戒斗两个字眉头便抽了抽，但他神色不变，笑着孩子气地伸出手指戳了戳紘汰鼓鼓的脸颊。  
——想吃掉……  
紘、汰、哥、的、舞、喜、欢。  
他很聪明，短短三个月就学会了不少人类的文字，在紘汰脸上耐心地画出来。紘汰有点不好意思，但也忍不住眉开眼笑。他们离得那么近，光实可以看清他睫毛抖动时微小的弧度，和瞳孔里映出的自己。少年唇红齿白，眉眼弯弯，笑得可爱，但落到自己眼中，那笑容却慢慢扭曲起来。  
每天练习跳舞的时候，驱纹戒斗和紘汰哥也离得这么近吗？他会搂着紘汰哥的腰，俯身在人耳畔说话吗？  
有时光实怀疑葛叶紘汰才是真正的人鱼，是诞生在月光和海水中的，而他们这些长着鱼尾的怪物，与丑陋的人类并无不同。他皮囊姣好，内心却有獠牙和尖刀，嫉妒就像毒液一点点渗出来，只待捅进某人的心脏。  
紘汰走了之后房间里再度安静下来，只有哗哗的水声分外清晰。墙边衣橱旁放着的穿衣镜正对着水缸，玻璃里紫光一闪，缸边搭上双人类的腿，光裸着的，骨肉匀停，修长漂亮。  
少年从鱼缸里翻出来，撑着边沿赤脚站稳，身上的水流淌到地毯上打湿成深红色。他身上只披着一件白衬衣，少年人的身体全然展露在镜中，像清晨初绽的花朵还带着露珠，有种纯洁又蛊惑人心的美。  
他盯着镜中的自己，步伐轻盈地转了两圈，左右打量。很好，可惜他没法发出声音，但是没关系，那是无关紧要的代价。  
紘汰哥的眼泪很漂亮，但是是留不住的。那天他动了心思，某个夜晚唱起了人鱼的歌谣，但紘汰哥依旧没有反应，直到他从礁石后面冒出头，才惊喜一般笑起来，冲他挥挥手。  
既然紘汰哥不来，那么他就去岸上接他吧。他这样决定了。

宫中举办宴会那天所有人都忙碌起来，没有人管王子的“小宠物”。光实偷偷换上衣服，溜了出来。  
衣服是紘汰哥给他的，他的鱼尾可以短暂变成人腿，但时间久了双脚便会刀割般疼痛，所以大多数时间他会睡在鱼缸里，偶尔紘汰哥觉得他闷得不行了，就会带他出去。不过比起坐马车，他还是更喜欢和一起骑马，可以从背后抱住紘汰哥，下巴搁在肩膀上，侧过头就可以亲吻到脸颊和耳朵的距离，颠簸时他会有种回到海浪中的错觉。  
他避开了来来往往的侍女，从花园绕去宴会厅。这也是他好几次半夜偷偷溜出去摸出来的路线。深夜的花园无比寂静，只有风和他的呼吸声，遥远的地方隐约传来欢快的音乐，他循声而去。  
月光像水一样印在地上，树影漆黑，让他记起自己去海穴深处寻找巫师战极凌马那天。

你要为了自己那一文不值的爱付出代价吗？  
巫师讥讽地笑起来。

眼前明亮起来，金色的光辉映亮了夜空。  
他站在露台下面朝上张望，白色的纱帘飘飞着，隔开两个世界。流光溢彩，觥筹交错，屋内传来欢乐的音乐和宾客的笑语。  
然后他看见了。  
舞池中，人群的中央，茶发青年搂着黑发青年的腰，缓步旋转，低下头贴着怀里人耳朵说了什么。紘汰气鼓鼓抬头瞪他，驱纹戒斗好像笑了一下。  
……毒液慢慢滴落，似乎在胸口衣物上灼烧出几个小洞。  
指甲掐进掌心。  
光实深呼吸，告诉自己没关系，第一支舞紘汰哥一定会跟那个男人跳的，但接下来休息的时候他就有机会把紘汰哥叫出来。紘汰哥看见他是一定会出来的。  
他的脚开始疼了，却依然站着没有动。

可以的。  
他可以付出他一文不值的爱，空洞无趣的人生，他的歌声，他的鱼尾，去换那一滴眼泪。

王子送走了宾客，想抄近道躲回房间，却在花园里发现了一整晚没见的人鱼。  
少年已经站不稳了，软软地扑倒在他怀里。紘汰喝得微醺的脑袋一下清醒了几分，急忙把人抱起来，往屋里跑，人鱼却拒绝了回到水里。  
“我想跟紘汰哥在一起。”光实把脸埋进紘汰前襟，揪着他的衣领不放。紘汰不明白他为什么突然跑出来，也不明白为什么他突然不开心，只好猜测是自己让阿实一个人呆了太久，抱着少年回了自己房间。  
是啊，一个人远离故乡，待在小小的鱼缸里，一定是很寂寞的。  
两个人躺在床榻上，紘汰安抚地拍打光实的后背，想着想着不由得心疼起来。  
“阿实，我一定想办法让你能说话，让你早点回家，你不要担心。”紘汰笨拙地安慰着。  
光实凝望着他，抬起手，抚摸紘汰的脸颊，轻轻画下字。  
有、办、法。  
“……诶？”  
小人鱼坐了起来，紘汰不明所以跟着坐起来。光实解开自己的衣领，他的脖子上挂着一颗光泽莹润的粉色珍珠，用红线串起。他取下了这枚珍珠，两手提着红线，要给紘汰戴上。  
“咦？这不是对阿实来说很重要的东西吗？为什么要给我？”紘汰不明白，话刚出口却见小人鱼眼神黯淡下来，他赶紧吞回了拒绝。  
“嗯……嗯……如果你想的话，那我……”紘汰犹豫着点了头。  
人鱼露出了笑容。

深夜的裙摆划过皇宫上空，一切逐渐安静下来。  
侍女端着一壶醒酒的茶汤，小心地走到王子卧室门口敲了敲门，却没有回音。她提高声音，问了几句，只隐约听到门板后传来几声模糊的闷哼。  
王子大概是睡着了吧。  
她略一思索，把托盘放在门口，回去同女王复命。  
她看不到，隔着一道门板的屋内的景象。  
粉色的珍珠陷在锁骨的浅涡里，在夜色中散发出迷幻的光彩。  
光实靠在柔软的枕头上，支起身子，轻柔地触碰那颗珍珠。紘汰闭着眼睛，睡颜安宁，奇怪的是侍女敲门和问话的时候都没有丝毫动静，只有平稳悠长的呼吸。小人鱼俯下身，伸出舌头，轻轻舔了一下那颗珍珠，沉睡的王子才有了动静——他含糊地哼了两声，身体颤了颤。  
人鱼注视着他，听着屋外脚步声逐渐远去。月光从窗外照进屋子，光实俊美的脸被光影斜斜劈开，一半在银辉下如壁画上的天使，另一半淹没在阴影中，紫水晶般的眼睛发出冷冷的光。他在笑。

他等待着，但紘汰哥一直没有离开驱纹戒斗的身边。他们始终在一起。  
旋转，旋转。从第一支舞到最后一支舞，驱纹戒斗始终没有放开紘汰的手。  
光实站了太久，他的脚传来火烧一般的疼痛，后来愈发剧烈。他用人类的腿走路的时候，紘汰哥总是在他身边的，怕他摔着了，有次他试着撒谎说脚疼，紘汰哥就真的答应抱他回房间。他从来没体验过巫师口中的疼痛。  
现在他知道了，就像踩在刀尖上一般。他的尾巴被一劈两半，如今心也是如此。他就像自虐一样紧紧盯着屋内的景象，目光紧跟着那两人的步伐，看着紘汰哥生气、微笑、和人对话、饮酒。无形的刀剑慢慢刺进他的身体，一下一下把他割裂开，把他的灵魂与肉体，痛苦与快乐，一下一下割裂开。

蠢小鬼，你要的根本不只是那一滴眼泪。巫师在他耳畔低语。  
如果你得不到他，就会失去一切。

音乐终于停止了。驱纹戒斗却依旧没有放开手，他慢慢地垂下头，吻了葛叶紘汰。  
人群爆发出欢呼声。

小人鱼低下头，吻上王子的嘴唇。珍珠上的咒法起了作用，他尝到了冰冷的海水的气息。  
睡衣和床单摩擦窸窣。  
光实含住了珍珠，柔软湿润的舌头搅动着，贪婪地吸吮着。紘汰蹙起眉，脸颊浮上微红，嘴唇微微张开，喘息愈发急促，竟然在梦中动情了。  
紘汰哥，是喜欢的吧？所以会接受我的珍珠。光实在心里无声地问，同时挺身进入王子的体内，回应他的是紘汰痛苦的呻吟声。他也感受到了，灼热的，痛苦的恋情，就是如此，这是紘汰哥对他的救赎。人鱼美丽眼睛里流露出纯洁的爱意，他怜爱地吻着紘汰渗出泪珠的眼角，膝盖顶在王子双腿之间不让他合拢。更加用力地顶了进去。  
温热而甜美的鲜血慢慢溢出。  
他的心因为这份痛苦与欢愉颤栗着，兴奋得不能自拔。

人鱼其实是食肉的种族，歌声是他们吸引猎物的诱饵。但是只是吞吃下去怎么够呢？就像海上的泡沫，紘汰哥眼角的泪水，转瞬即逝。  
微笑和泪水，爱情和欲望，他要全部。  
他用声音换来这颗带着毒咒的珍珠，戴上它的他可以在陆地生活，却会日益衰弱，只有让紘汰哥戴上它，答应他的婚约，才能阻止他的死亡。  
光实错觉自己在烈火中舞蹈。他酣畅地侵犯着心爱的王子，仿佛手持带毒的尖刀，一次次捅入葛叶紘汰的心脏，将这个人类杀死。  
紘汰带着哭腔呻吟着，像落水的人一般下意识抱住光实，却不知道施暴者正是这个人。人鱼温柔地搂住自己的爱人，吻着王子的头发，手指揉捏着紘汰的腰和大腿内侧，把白浊深深射在他体内。  
怀上我的孩子吧，紘汰哥，我们回去大海，永远地在一起。  
人鱼热烈地祈愿着，流下喜悦的泪水。

第二天，王子卧房里空无一人，就仿佛施了魔法一般，又像蒸发在阳光下的露水。侍女卫兵们翻遍了整个王宫都没有找到王子，而那只小人鱼也不见了。  
留下的只有床铺上如细碎花瓣般的殷红血迹，与一颗颗珍珠。


End file.
